102313doiraura
tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:53 -- 03:53 GA: hi 03:54 TC: Yo, heard you're playing in this game, and I wanted to chat 03:54 GA: cool 03:54 GA: my names doir, who might you be? 03:54 TC: I've been trying to find myself a copy of the game(dont suppose you'd have one, would you?) 03:55 GA: oh, wait just a sec, shenanigans are happening 03:55 GA: brb 03:55 TC: I'm Aura, pleasure to meet you 03:56 TC: ill try you back later -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:56 -- 04:01 GA: hey, im back 04:01 GA: sorry, my alien ghost decided to screech for no reason 04:02 GA: as for a copy of the game, are you sure you want one? 04:02 TC: Alien ghost?(something to do with the game?) 04:02 GA: yeah 04:02 TC: a game with alien ghosts sounds pretty cool to me 04:03 GA: there was a sparkly roundy thing and my friend beau threw a xenomorph toy or pez machine or something in it 04:03 GA: every time it sees my mom it screeches 04:03 GA: its not very fun 04:03 GA: but if you want, i can send you some pirated copies 04:04 GA: denying them would sort of be like murder, literally 04:04 TC: That would be excellent (how are you gonna send them?) 04:04 GA: pchum has a thing where you can send stuff 04:04 -- galactoidArrival GA sends a pirated server and client. -- 04:04 TC: orly? (new to pesterchum) 04:05 TC: wow thanks! (that was easy) 04:05 GA: yeah uh 04:05 GA: a bit too easy 04:05 GA: id be careful 04:05 GA: this game seems to be showing more than one sign of deadliness 04:06 TC: what fun is a game without some challenge?(I died tons of times on the last game i played) 04:06 GA: uh 04:06 GA: well the thing is, its real life sort of deadly 04:06 TC: well now I need to find myself a server 04:07 TC: how so? 04:07 GA: its hard to explain 04:07 GA: the game is marketed as a realistic simulation 04:07 TC: (has yet to hear much about this game from anyone) 04:07 GA: but theres no info on it! 04:08 GA: we're the beta testers, but we and some aliens appear to be the only ones 04:08 GA: and when you play 04:08 GA: your server can place things in your environment, move stuff around, break your house, save you from death, cause your death, throw a thing in the ghost 04:09 GA: oh, and if you play it, a meteor will come for your house and kill you unless you enter in time 04:09 TC: Cool! I cant wait to see how that all works( I love sandbox games like that) 04:09 GA: also, the meteors will kill all of humanity 04:09 TC: ... 04:09 TC: wait what? 04:09 GA: yeah 04:09 GA: i mean its too late now 04:10 GA: anyone who doesnt play the game is toast 04:10 GA: i cant imagine the earth surviving 8 large meteors 04:10 TC: now that you mention it, some of the other players mentioned something similar(though I thought they were joking) 04:10 GA: also 04:10 GA: secure your trash cans 04:11 GA: these imps have overturned every single one 04:11 GA: wait 04:11 GA: other players? 04:13 TC: Yeah, Kate was mentioning a shower 04:13 GA: oh! you know kate 04:13 GA: thats good 04:13 GA: she may know what she's doing more than me 04:15 TC: I've been getting to know all the players (thought some of them idle a lot) 04:15 TC: I'll be sure to ask her more about verything when she gets back though 04:15 GA: cool 04:15 GA: nice talking to you aura 04:15 GA: and good luck with the entrance 04:16 TC: Thanks (I'm off to find a server!) 04:16 GA: cya 04:16 TC: ttrn -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 16:16 --